


Dear World

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [52]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, an old poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: A poem from my pre-adolescence years. An old poem just to vent and get my anger out.





	Dear World

**Author's Note:**

> Old poem

Dear World

* * *

 

Dear World,

I wish you knew me,

but you don't

I wish you didn't hurt me,

but you did.

That is why

I hate myself,

and of course,

you!


End file.
